Just Jump
by samm14
Summary: Danielle O'Connal didn't know she was a witch untill she was sixteen. She becomes a Slytherin and meets Malfoy. She uses her special power and invades his life.
1. What a Witch

An Harry Potter Fanfiction

Draco M. x OC

By: Samm14

**_Here is another story! I know new writer here so how do I get all this stories out? Well I've been working on a couple for a awhile now thats how!  
>Again I do not own Harry Potter...but I do own this fanfic. So Enjoy!<em>**

_Just Jump_

Chapter 1: The Unusual Letter

Danielle O'Connal had everything she ever asked for, which was not much. She had a house to live in, nice clothes to wear, and food to eat. She never tried to burden her parents with much knowing their finacial stability.

Everything changed though, on that faithful day when she got her letter. It was sunny and humid in all England. Her dad yelled for her to get the mail and she picked it up flipping through it to see if today was the day if she get any mail herself.

'Bill, bill, junk,' she thought to herself as she looked through it lazily. Suddenly she stopped at a unusual letter with her name.

Danielle Ann O'Connal

The smallest room

London, England

"Dad! Mum!" She called running to the kitchen.

"Yes dear? Anything for us?" She said going for the mail. Danielle gave them the bills and threw away the junk.

"Mum I got a letter." the girl said carefully.

"That's great dear open it up." Her mom said turning to what she was doing before. She picked up a dish that she washed and dried it.

The girl ripped the letter open. She read it with a confused expression on her face.

"It says I'm accepted to attend Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardly." the girl said as her mother dropped the plate. It landed to the floor with a crash and broke to peices.

Chapter 2: What is normal anyways?

Danielle's Pov

I stared at my mother aboslutley shocked she let our plate drop. She begun to pick up the broken peices. She threw them in the trash and I noticed her hand was shaking.

"Mum? What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Ethan!" Mom called for my dad. My dad strolled in casually as he heard nothing.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked kissing my trembling mother on the cheek.

My mother crumbled and gave me a tremendous hug. "Our daughter is a witch!"

I pulled away. How dare they accuse me of the nasty word? I backed away from them cautionaly.

"It's alright honey. Your like one of us." my dad tried to reasure me.

"But witches aren't real." I said finallly finding my voice.

"They are Danni." My mother said as she pulled out a stick and demostrated. "Wingardium Leviousa!"

A nearby vase started to float. I walked up to it and looked for strings but there wasn't any.

"I belive you." I said turning to my parents.

PLATFORM 3/4 QUARTERS

"Mum you must be completly insane!" I yelled at she pushed my trolley full of Hogwarts stuff. "No way is there a platform 3/4 quarters!"

"There is! I remember when I went to school." She insisted.

I sighed in defeat. There was no way winning this one either.

"Here we are now go!" She said as she pulled me toward a brick wall.

I about screamed when I realized I was going through the wall itself. I heard a whistle and and saw a new train that wasn't there before.

"See I told you." My mum said smirking.

Dad was there and we said our tearful goodbyes as I boarded the train. I waved goodbye from the windows not knowing this was the last time I'll see them again for a long time.

I found a compartment and made myself comfortable for the rest of the trip. I stared out the window before someone entered the compartment and sat down too.

I looked over and saw a platinum blonde hair boy, putting his head into his hands. He looked around my age so I guessed we might be in the same class. He looked up and saw me.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Not rudely, more like his world was crumbling down.

"Nothing really, just wondered why you came in here suddenly." I said turning back to looking back at the scenery.

Next thing I knew his hand was on my shoulder. He turned me around and put his lips on mine. I sat there shocked, not knowing what to do.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry." and he walked out.

Chapter 3: The wonderful and Mysterious Boy

GREAT HALL

I was outside the Great Hall. I was told I was older than the rest for some reason so I would be sorted with the first years then put in sixth year. No wonder I was taller than most of them.

I walked in when I was told. I watched many kids get sorted as I fidgeted for my turn. At the end it was finally my turn.

I walked up to the mysterious talking hat and sat down on the stool. I was thinking about the kiss and the boy and I didn't see him anywhere.

They placed the hat on my head and it started talking. "Oh yes, extremely brave this one, but sly like a snake. You could be in either Gryfinndor or Slytherin."

"I don't care where you put me just that this gets done." I thought to myself.

"And you have a mouth too." It chuckled. " I know where to put you... Slytherin!"

I heard a lazy applause from the other end of the hall, while I heard several groans at the Gryfinndor side. I smirked as I seated. I looked to the right of me to see my fellow Slytherin and my smirk fell.

It was the blonde boy.

**_Cliffy! Whats going to happen next? Sorry to end it this way but hey it makes a good story. :)_**

**_ Review please!_**


	2. The wonderful Mysterious boy revealed

Draco POV

I sat down at the table in waited for the First years to be sorted. I didn't care who came just as long as I ate.

Several names where called and finally it was the last kid.

"Finally." I muttered to Blaise. "I wondered how long it was going to take this year."

He chuckled and turned his attention to Pansy who was telling him about her trip to Paris.

"Slytherin!" was yelled over the talking and I clapped lazily just as the rest of them. The Gryfinndor's groaned. I smirked.

Whoever was sorted came and sat down by me. The nerve to sit by me of all people! I looked at who it was. She was smirking, she turned and her eyes met mine, and her smirk fell.

She looked at me for a second then smiled again.

"Well isn't it the wonderful and mysterious boy who kissed me today." She said

I sat there awestruck. I didn't know what to say.

"What? Now those the cat got your tongue?" She questioned.

"No!" I blurted.

"Well it seems so." She said turning to the food that appeared in front of her.

"You don't know a thing about me!" I said in defense.

She touched my arm for a second and I jerked away.

"You are Draco Abraxas Malfoy, son of a death eater, and oh my!" she cried dramatically. "Maybe I'll just keep that to my self."

"Keep what to yourself?" I growled.

"Well shouldn't you know what I'm talking about?" she said innocently

I looked at her darkly for a second, but all she did was glare back. I turned to a now amused Blaise and highly pissed of Pansy.

"That's what I thought." she smirked.

Chapter 4: Secrets kept from friends

Slytherin Dorms

I walked down to the dorms with Blaise. He was going on and on about how funny it was a dinner tonight to see me not in control.

"Yeah I know funny." I said. I had a brush of the shoulder and saw it was the girl.

"No, actually it was hilarious." she said

"Hey!" Blaise called. "What's your name?"

"Shouldn't you been listening at the sorting?" Blaise looked at the floor in his you-caught-me-look. "It's Danielle O'Connal."

She turned and left leaving me gaping. Blaise looked at me weirdly.

"You like her!" He said

"No it's just that she's supposed to be a very powerful witch." I said quickly

"Whatever man. Your just covering the feelings." Blaise said

"Oh shut up. I'm not." I said before coming before the door to our dorms and giving the password.

Danielle POV

I walked up to my room to find another bed in it. There was a girl reading a book silently. When I walked in she put it down.

"Hi! I'm Cassie Holloway!" She said giving me a hug. "I'm your 'roomate' since there wasn't enough room for me anywhere else."

"Oh ok well I'm Danielle O'Connal." I smiled

"This is going to be fun! We can be friends!" She squealed.

"Yeah that would be great." I said walking over to my bed and unpacking my things. When I was done I opened my picture book to find a couple new pictures.

"Whats that." Cassie asked

"It's a picture book. I have this one power when I touch someone and allow myself to see what that person is about and going to do soon it records it in here." I explained

The first picture was of Draco Malfoy. The other ones I didn't allow Cassie to see because the second was his father being a Death Eater and the Dark Mark. The last one was of Malfoy attempting to kill Dumbledore.

I layed the book down and climbed into bed. I also said goodnight to my new friend and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up with a note next to my bed. I picked it up and begun to read it.

Hey Danni!

Mind if I call you that? Well anyways I'm heading down to breakfast early. Sometimes I do this so don't worry if I'm gone.

Love your new roomie!

Cassie

I laughed and got out of bed. I got dressed and headed down to breakfast. There was Cassie waving me down at the Gryfinndor table? I walked over and sat down.

"What's up Cassie?" I asked

"Nothing just hanging with my Gryfinndor friends." She said pointing out her friends, "This is Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny."

"Hi, I'm Danielle." I said nervously

"We know we could of had you last night, but we lost you to the Slytherins." Hermione said

I smiled. "Yeah I know, and most of them are so boring!"

"Hey!" Cassie said hurt.

"I said most, not you!" They laughed.

"So what's the deal with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked

"Oh I think I'm the only one who can outsmart him." I said with a devilish smile

"That's great!" Ron said "Maybe you can figure out what he's planning!"

"Yeah we think he may be a Death Eater." Harry said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's not rest assured." I said

"How do you know?" Ginny said curiously jumping into the conversation.

"Oh, she has this power where she touches you and she knows stuff about you!" Cassie piped up.

"That's cool!" Ron and Harry said.

"I don't believe it." Hermione said. I grabbed her arm then pulled away. I blanked for a second and started again.

"Hermione Jean Granger, your parents are muggle dentists so your muggleborn and well I can't say the last part. Way to private." I said with a smirk.

"That's creepy. She knows Hermione and she just looked like Malfoy smirking like that." Ginny said shivering.

"Yeah kind of." Harry said shrugging, "But that was incredible!"

"Belive me now?" I asked Hermione and she nodded.


	3. Just a little help

**_Alright so here's the next part! Sorry it took me awhile to put it up because I've been very busy lately between softball and trying to write more chapters for all you! Well Enjoy!_**

Chapter 5: The incredible power

D.A.D.A. Class

Draco POV

"Alright now students seating plans, then after where done we are going to practice dualing."

Everyone cheered because dualing was there favorite thing to do besides Quidditch.

"Now Malfoy and O'Connal sit here!" The professor pointed at desks.

I sat next to Danielle and when tried talking to her she turned to Harry Potter behind us and started talking to him instead. I fumed.

"Now who wants to dual first!" Danielle turned around quickly and raised her hand first.

Everyone laughed. She would be an easy dual since this her first year pratically.

"Who wants to face her?" No one said anything because it would to easy of an win.

"I will." I said raising my hand slightly.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, Miss O'Connal, Dual!" He yelled

I whipped out my wand, but somehow she was faster. I yelled the first spell, but my wand was already knocked out of my hand.

She flicked her wand and she sent me flying across the room next to my wand I picked it up and put up a disarming curse. It flew away from her, but she just shrugged.

"Stupefy!" It shot to her, but suddenly there was a protego curse making it bounce of it and come toward me. It hit me and I was paralized.

Then suddenly there were ropes around me. She turned to the dumbfounded audience.

"Those that mean I win?" She asked. Then there was a huge applause, just for her.

Danielle POV

"Danni! How did you that?" Harry asked

"Um I'm not sure why?" she said turning to her friends

"Because that was your first class ever and your better than the rest of us!" Hermione said exciteldly

"It must be in my blood." I shrugged.

"Do you remember what spells you did?" Ron asked.

"I know how I did them, just not what there called." I said slowly

"Oh great I gotten beaten by a girl who does not what she's doing." Malfoy said looking beat badly

"Those that mean you don't know what your doing either Malfoy?" I said

"I do, I can't help it when your prophesized to be the greatest..." He stopped "Nevermind."

"Greatest what Malfoy?" I said getting closer and touching his arm. He looked down. "Because I already know what your trying to hide from me."

I turned around and pulled my friends along. I looked back and of course he was still watching.

Chapter 6: Helping you out

BREAK

Draco Pov

I walked into the Room of Requirment and kicked a couple things along the way of the cupboard. I opened it and put in an apple I kept from lunch. I closed the door waited a couple seconds and opened it again. Someone bit off it.

"Yes! This might work!" I yelled no one would hear me, or so I thought.

Clap, Clap, Clap. I turned around with my wand out to see Danielle in a seat behind me.

"Wonderful Malfoy! Just wonderful!" she said with a smile.

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"Through the door." she got up and pulled down my wand.

"You know I might have to kill you for seeing this much." I said softly

"But I know all your plans." she whispered in my ear. "Kill Dumbledore or Voldemort he will kill you and your family."

She slipped her hands down my shoulder and down the length of my back circling me. It sent shivers up and down my spine to see this brunnette goddess tiptoeing around me.

"You wouldn't kill me Draco." She was saying in my ear. "You like me way to much for that."

I moaned as she nibbled on my ear. Now I could see her face with those excited chocolate eyes.

She kissed me. Her sweet smell of lavendar and lilac washed over me. I kissed back and she pulled back as if it was forbidden.

"I'll help." She said. She must of saw the fear in my eyes. "Only because I know your future."

She kissed me one last time before walking up to the cupboard and tapping it. It was instantly fixed and I stood there amazed.

"We can attack tonight!" I said

"No Draco." She shhed me. "Patience for the right time. I'll tell you that time."

She walked out of the door and I followed her like a lost puppy dog.

**_Well thats it for this chapter! I hope you liked it enough to review! :)_**


	4. Sweets and the little things

Chapter 7: Between two lines

The next day...

Danielle POV

"Danielle!" Draco came running up to me. "Your not going to tell Potter are you?"

"Tell him what?" I smiled

"That's right." he said leaning down for a kiss. I put my finger in front of it first.

_"I don't know where Danni went Hermione." Harry said_

_ "Well help me find her!" they were coming this way._

I looked at Draco and pulled him into the nearest door. It happened to be the broom cupboard.

"So you bring me here to make-out?" Draco whispered. I glared at him when I heard Harry and Hermione's footsteps were gone. I peeked out to make sure and they were.

I was about to go out, but I was pulled back in.

"I wasn't done with you." Draco said as he started kissing my neck.

"What if I was done with you?" He looked down at me with lust in his eyes.

"I don't think you'll be ever be done with me." he said kissing me. I moaned and started to kiss back.

"See your not done at all." Draco said with a smirk.

"Damn right I'm not done with you!" I sighed as he started to unbutton my shirt. I stopped him.

"Not now, not here." I said

"What are you a virgin?" He chuckled. He leaned down to my ear. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Sure. It's just not the right time or place." she said quickly

"Alright love. I'll wait for you." He chuckled.

"You better." I said kissing him. "You know you want me either way."

HARRY POV

I was running around the whole castle looking for Danni with Hermione when she came out of the dungeons.

"Hey!" I called for her

"Hey Harry what's up?" she asked

"Hermione and I been looking for you everywhere." I said

"Did you forget I was a Slytherin again?" She laughed "I was in my dorms."

"That would explain why we couldn't find you." I laughed along "You never seem to be a Slytherin."

She got quiet then. She looked like she suddenly lost her self in thought.

"Yeah I don't do I?" She asked sadly

"Hey well everyone wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with us?" She looked like she was in thought again.

"Sure that would be fun!"

"Great come on we better hurry and find them!" I took her hand and pulled her along.

"Geez have to be so fast Harry?"

"Yup." He said looking back and smiling at me. "Surprised you can even keep up with me. Most can't."

"Well I'm not that most." She said " I was in track when I was in muggle school."

"That explains it." I said smiling "Maybe you should try Quidditch. We're playing a game just Ron and Ginny. You can be on my team."

"I would say yes, because I want the seeker position, but you'll already know how to do it better than me."

"We can switch back in forth. How's that?" I said

"Sure!"

Hogsmeade

Danielle POV

I ran with Harry mostly. We went to Honeydukes and looked for some sweets.

"Here you'll like these." Harry said

I looked at the quills "I take them."

"Yeah they're great in class when your bored." He said

"Well that's always for me." I laughed

Harry laughed too. Suddenly someone bumped into him and pushed him into me. I made enough contact to see information about him.

_Harry James Potter_

_ Parents dead_

_ "Sorry" says a person as they walk bye. The closeness makes me feel brave enough to kiss her. She is shocked._

"Sorry" I heard someone mutter. Harry looks at the person for a second before looking back at me and taking in our closeness.

He smiles and leans for a kiss. I let him because I shouldn't change the future to much. I'm already doing too much helping Draco.

"Are you ok Danni?" Harry said after he pulls back.

"Just surprised that's all." I lie. He don't believe me.

"I know you saw it coming. You went blank for several seconds like you were with Hermione."

"Yeah I did." I looked down.

"Would you stopped it?" he asked

"I don't know. I wasn't myself when you were kissing me. I was too busy being worried."

He kissed me again. It sent a shiver down my spine. He pulled back and looked at me expectanly.

"Well I noticed that one." I smiled

"That's good. Come on let's go to the Three Broomsticks too see Cassies latest boyfriend."

"Alright."

Draco POV

Three Broomsticks

The Potter Gang minus Potter was sitting with Cassie Holloway at the Three Broomsticks. I took a last sip of my butterbeer and was about to leave when Danielle came in with Potter himself.

"Yeah, I think I have enough sweets to last me a lifetime." she said to him laughing.

"Well we can always come back for more if you run out." He smiled at her while they sat down. Danielle joined the conversation of the other's.

I was angry with how he was looking at her. It was like Cho Chang all over again, just he knows how to talk this time.

I walked over and stopped right in front of Danielle. She looked up and saw me.

"Hey Draco. I just heard your nickname." she said. "What was it again? Oh yeah! Ferret!"

I gritted my teeth. How dare she embarrass me like that?

"Can I talk to you?" I said as calm as I could.

"Sure thing Ferret." She smiled I pulled her along outside into an alleyway. "Ooh an alley. This is a very mature place to talk to me Draco."

I pushed her against a wall. Usually girls look afraid when I do this, but Danielle looked bored.

"Why did you call me Ferret?" I growled

"You don't want Harry and the others to find out do you?" She said still looking bored. "Just take me away from the wall. This isn't scaring me."

I let her go and walked away putting my hands into my hair. I went to the other side of the wall and slid down sitting down.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling like I did the worst thing in the world.

She came up to me and sat down next to me. She took my hand and held it.

"It's alright. "

"No it isn't." I cried "I pushed you up against a wall! I feel like my father."

She pulled my face to look into her eyes. She had an intense look on her face.

"You are not our father." She said "I saw and felt him through you and you're nothing like it."

"It doesn't condone my behavior." I said

"No it doesn't, but a kiss might." She said slyly.

I kissed her eagerly. I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed her back on the ground. She stopped for a breath.

"You have" I was in between kisses " the most intersting places to take me."

"Well you haven't seen my room yet." I smirked. She grabbed me and pulled me for a another kiss. She slid her tongue against my mouth. I opened and battled for dominance.

"I would like to see it sometime Draco." She smirked back as she pushed against me and created friction. I moaned.

"Well I better get back." She said getting up checking herself and going back in.

I went back to Hogwarts waiting for Danielle to come back.


	5. Ready, Set, Sex

Chapter 8: Ready, Set, Sex

Danielle POV

I got into the Slytherin Common Rooms and closed the door behind me. I saw Draco stand up from where he was sitting on the couch. I smiled as he went up to his room. I immediately followed him.

Once through his door his lips crashed into mine giving me a deep and passionate kiss. He kicked his door close and leaded me to the bed. I fell onto the silky black sheets and he fell on top of me.

He continued to kiss me and led trails of kisses down my neck as he ripped my shirt open to reveal an emerald green lace bra.

"Oh Merlin!" He moaned, "Your going to be the death of me."

"Can we not talk about Merlin right now?" I said as he took off my bra and threw it the floor with my shirt.

His lips caught my erected nipple. I gasped in surprise as he stared to lick and tease me.

I ripped his shirt open and started to tug on the hem of his jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them off to his boxers to find a very visible erection.

"Oh Draco I need you now!" I told him as he took of my skirt. Hands caught on to my matching lacy underwear as he pulled them down.

"This is all for me." He said as he pulled off his boxers. We both were completely naked and I stared at his large member.

"I-Is that going to fit?" I said

"Yes, but it will hurt." He nodded, "Are you sure your ready."

"Defiantly I'm ready." I said as he positioned himself above me. He slowly thrusted himself into me and I felt tearing inside. I felt a couple of tears fall down my face. Draco kissed everyone of them away.

"Are you ok?" He said worriedly. I just nodded and he continued.

"Oh! Draco." I moaned. There was this sensation deep in my stomach. It was weird, but it felt so good.

"God your so tight." He moaned as he went faster.

"Draco I think I'm close." I said

"Oh me too." He said ad started to shake. I followed quickly and my muscles clenched around him.

"Draco!" I said before he took himself out and rolled beside me. He threw his arm around me and pulled me close. I closed my eyes starting to relax.

"Danielle?"

"Hm?" I mumbled

"I love you." He said quietly in my ear. My eyes immediately snapped open.

"_What?"_


	6. Morning after Draco Pov

Chapter 9

Draco Pov

I awoke with a beautiful brunette wrapped tightly in my arms. I sighed content with the great memories of last night. Danielle started to stir and I leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Morning Sunshine." I said to her as she got up with her hair in a mess.

"Did we fall asleep?" She asked her voice still thick from sleep.

"Yeah we did." I smiled, "Who wouldn't after an amazing night like that."

She got up and quickly gathered her clothes and put them on. I frowned slightly as she pulled her hair up.

"Where you going?" I asked, "I was hoping for us to stay in bed all day."

She looked at me with an odd expression on her face, "Well I need to go down and meet Harry and them for Quidditch."

"Alright." I said a little disappointed. She gave me a peck on the lips before running out.

I laid back down wondering what I was going to do now.

OoOo

I looked around the corner where I was standing at and saw Danielle talking to Potter. Yes, I know I'm stalking her. Creepy, but she's worth stalking.

I could barely hear what they were saying but I kept hearing switch and amazing. My blood boiled when that came out of Potter's mouth. He better not be pining after her!

They turned to face their opponents and made a big deal of shaking each others hands even if it was for fun. Danielle got on her broom while Harry sat down on a bench to wait his turn.

I watched her fly. She never done it before, but she was a natural. The game started and before a minute passed by she got the snitch.

From the ground I heard Potter yelling at Danielle, "That was amazing! But now it's my turn."

"Ha! Like you can do better!" Danielle teased him. Potter started to turn red and just smiled as he got on his broom.

'What the fuck?' I thought to myself, there has to be something going on between them.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around quickly and was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off, but it was Danielle.

"H-how…" I started to stammer.

"That I knew you were here?" I nodded when suddenly she got close and gave me an evil looking glare, "For a Death Eater Draco your not so good at hiding."

I just sat there with my mouth hung open. She smirked, "Careful the snitch my fly in."

Before I could say another word she shook her head and walked away. Somehow I think I messed something up.


End file.
